Indecent Exposure
by pens.and.parchment
Summary: Raven doesn't appreciate Beast boy being half-naked...or does she?


They weren't teens any more. They had grown, in more ways than just one. And they had done the majority of this maturing when Robin and Starfire decided that they wanted their own life. They wanted a home, a place to have a family some day. And the Teen Titans Tower just wasn't that place.

There was anger of course. How could Robin and Starfire simply destroy something that was so precious? The home with all their memorizes and feelings attached. They would still be the Teen Titans. They just wouldn't be living together.

Beast Boy stormed off to his room and slammed the door when he heard the news. Cyborg went off to fix something muttering that he had to go and blow off some steam. And Raven? Well Raven blew up the couch. And this time it was intentional.

Within a month, Robin and Starfire had moved out, leaving the other three Titans simply starring at the door.

"Well if they think that we're just going to stay here, they have another thing coming." With that Raven stormed off to her room.

Raven couldn't bear the thought of living the Tower anymore. She couldn't deal with all the emotions attached to it. And this is why a year later, Cyborg, Beast Boy and Raven were living in their own house. Well, technically Raven's house. Considering the fact that she was the one who paid for it. She was simply letting Cyborg and Beast Boy live there rent free.

The house was beautiful. The outer walls made of glass. But there was no reason to fear for their privacy beause the house was surrounded by trees, creating this lovely glow around the house.

One morning Raven walked into her kitchen, only to find Beast Boy already there.

"Okay, listen, because I'm only going to say this once. You live under my house and therefore under my rules. And wearing a shirt at all times is one of them!" She yelled this at Beast boy who thought it was appropriate to walk around the house in only his boxers. Raven may have appeared mad(which she sort of was) but couldn't help but appreciate the form of the male body. Appreciate the form of Beast Boy's body. He was definitely not a teenager anymore. His features sharper causing his face to be defined as beautiful, even though Raven would never tell him this. His green hair was longer too. Slightly covering his eyes. And then there were the muscles that covered his body. Lean, yet still well defined. And he was no longer shorter than Raven. No. Somewhere in the years that passed he had grown to surpass raven by a good amount.

"Are you sure about that Raven?" He had one of those smirks plastered onto his face.

"Yes, I'm sure!" With that Beast Boy walked out of the room in search for a shirt. While Beast boy was out of the room, Raven turned towards the cabinets and began to take out the ingredients for her morning tea. She heard beast boy come back into the kitchen but didn't look at him. But when Raven went to place all her things on the kitchen island, she saw a lot more of beast boy than she would have liked. Oh, yeah he was wearing a shirt but he had decided to lose the boxers. Luckily he was facing the cabinets on the opposite wall, reaching for something so all raven saw was his backside. But still! How dare walk around in her home without any boxers on. This was indecent exposure! Quicky closing her eyes, Raven stormed out of the room, blowing up the blender on her way out.

Beast Boy smiled to himself, clearly bringing out the response in Raven that he wanted. He quickly called after her.

"Hey, you never said anything about underwear!"

Raven slammed her bedroom door shut. She needed to meditate. Now. But whatever she did she could not clear her mind. Too many things were going around in it. The main one being Beast boy.

And then it hit her. She quickly went to one of her side drawers and pulled out the piece of paper that she was looking for. The top of the paper read "100 things I want to do before Death"

She closed her eyes and randomly pointed her finger to place on the paper. When she opened her eyes, she saw that her finger landed on number 27: Go to Paris.

And with that done, Raven quickly made the arrangements. She would leave tomorrow morning. All that she had left to do was pack. She spent the rest of the day making sure that she had everything.

Beastboy came knocking on the door several times but Raven simply ignored him.

"Come on Rae, open up. I brought you some tea. You know you want it. Please. Plese open up Raven. I have underwear on now. Even a pair of pants on. I'll stand outside your door all night long Raven. So Open up."

Losing her temper, Raven opened the door. Surely enough, there was beast boy, fully clothed, with a cup of tea in one hand.

"What do you want?" She asked in her usual monotone.

"Look, I'm sorry Raven. I was just trying to joke around but I should know better. You've made it clear that there should be no joking around in your house." He gave her a sad face, and Raven actually felt….something.

"Whatever," she muttered and took the sup from his hands and left the door open. Beast boy took this as an invitation to enter her room. Raven wasn't as private as she used to be, but there were still a lot of things that Raven kept to herself.

Beast boy looked around the room. "Um, are you going somewhere?" Raven didn't look at him, instead she simply nodded.

"Yeah, Paris. I need some time to think. It will only be gone for a few days." Beast Boy felt something tug at his heart when she said this. She would be gone. For several days? What was he supposed to do while she was gone?

"You don't need to go to Paris to think. Can't you just think here? In your room?" Raven smiled slightly at this.

"Garfield, no. This isn't the type of thinking that I can do in my room. It's the type that requires a change of scenery. Some fresh air."

"Well live right near the forest, fresh air isn't hard to find." Beast Boy was beginning to panic.

"What do you need to think about?"

"Just some things that I need to think through. I don't know why but I've been under some stress lately and if I don't deal with it, it might start affect my powers."

"What's causing you stress?"

"Just stupid things. Like Robin and Starfire's wedding. Cyborg's relationship with Bee. They're starting to get really serious and I'm sure he's going to pull a "Robin and Staarfire" sometime soon, and other stuff. And your little stunt this morning didn't really help me relax."

"I'm really sorry about that. I was being a jerk."

"Don't kill yourself over it. I'm mainly over it. But I still need some time to just get away."

Seeing that there was no way that he was going to get Raven to stay, he sighed. So he began to help Raven pack for trip. And somewhere while trying to find her black sweater, Beast boy found a piece of paper. The top read "100 Thing I want to do before Death" Clearly this was Ravens. The handwriting matched. He quickly read over the 100 things. After he was done he noticed something. There wasn't one thing on this list about love, or romance or a relationship.

"Hey Rae, are these the only things that you want to do before, you know, kick the bucket." Raven looked over to him and saw that he was holding her list. She slightly blushed knowing that he had read it but quickly got over it.

"Um yeah, why do you ask?"

"It's just that there is nothing in here about finding love, falling in love, being in love with someone." He looked deep in her eyes while he said this.

"Yeah I know. I was there when I wrote it."

"But don't you want to fall in love?" The question lingered in the air for some time. Raven never responded. She just kept on thinking. It wasn't that that idea of falling in love had never crossed her mind, it was just, who could ever love her?

"Because, if I had a list like this, the first thing would be to fall in love." Beast boy moved to sit by raven on her bed. When she didn't yell at him, he moved even a little bit closer. Without thinking, Raven said, "But who would want to love me in that way?" He face grew hotter as she realized how close Beast boy actually was.

"I don't know…maybe me." Raven couldn't believe the words had left his mouth. He leaned in closer but then pulled his head back and got up from the bed.

"Sorry Rae, I shouldn't be telling you this. I'm just giving you more things to think about. I'm gonna go now. Have a nice trip."

But before he was able to reach the door, Raven walked up to him and placed a hand on the side of his face.

"No, Gar. You aren't giving me more to think about because I know exactly how I feel about you. At least, I think I do." Beast Boy smiled slightly at this. At that Raven kissed him. And kissing Beast Boy was definitely something that she would miss in Paris.

A smirk appeared on Beast boy's face after Raven pulled away.

"So, I guess the no underwear thing really worked." And all Raven could do was roll her eyes.


End file.
